


The Fate of Grant Ward

by OptimusRules



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Grant Ward Feels, Love, SHIELD, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimusRules/pseuds/OptimusRules
Summary: Framework Grant Ward seems to finally be settling in the real world with the team finally being able to trust him. But, during one of Ward's solo missions, the leader of a dangerous organization forces Ward to betray SHIELD. Now, after betraying the team on a mission, Ward must figure out how to stop this organization's plans for world domination, all the while hoping the team will forgive him. Meanwhile, the team must decide whether any Ward they meet is a traitor, or if he's doing this against his will. With Daisy being the only one that doubts Ward did this willingly.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Agents of SHIELD version of Fast and Furious 8. To those who have seen the movie and to those who haven't, enjoy.

In Cuba, a major street race was going on.

One of the racers was revealed to be Ward. The other was a very angry Cuban. The Cuban tried bumping Ward off the road, but Ward stayed on, until he won the race.

Everyone gathered around Ward and his victory, until the Cuban came up to him and the crowd silenced. "A deal's a deal." He said. "You won my car. And you earned my respect." He offered Ward the keys to his car, but Ward declined. "Keep your car. Your respect is good enough for me." The Cuban smiled and shook hands with Ward. Ward then walked off.

Ward was walking through Cuba's streets when he saw a woman having trouble starting her car's engine. "You need a hand?" Ward asked. The woman, wearing sunglasses, looked up and answered. "Yeah, I think I do." Ward walked up to the front of the car. "Sounds like you're not getting any fuel. Let's see if we can get some power to it." Ward started working on the engine. "What brings you to Cuba?" The women asked. "The same thing that brings everyone else to Cuba." Ward answered with a big grin. "Culture, people, beauty. What brings you to Cuba?" "Work," She answered. "Must be casual Friday" Ward joked. The woman took of her sunglasses. "How's life out of the Framework going, Ward?" Ward looked up at her, surprised. He looked back at the engine. "Your fuel relay is missing." She pulled the fuel relay out of her pocket. "I know," She walked around Ward and put the fuel relay back in. "I like to play games" Ward said. "Even the best of them. But I think you have the wrong guy. And I'm kind of in a rush.." "Oh, this is a very different game. That I can assure you." She said walking back to where she originally was. "This; there's something much bigger at work here. This is fate." Ward wasn't having any of this. "I choose to make my own fate." "Not today." She disagreed. "This the road you take to your apartment every day on your high classified SHIELD mission?" Ward was shocked that she knew this. "Did you have to cross two blocks to get your Cuban coffee? What is it? Black, no sugar?" Ward was speechless. "Yeah, I put a lot of work into getting you here today." "And now that I'm here, what do you want?" "I want you to work for me," Ward found this amusing. "Work for you? Oh, I could've saved you a lot of time then. You see, I only work for my team." Ward started to walk away when she continued. "You can't walk away from this Ward. We're going to have this conversation one way or the other." Ward turned around. "You see that's the funny thing about fate. It's cunning. It can bring you beautiful things and it can also bring you moments like this." She pulled out a phone and handed it to Ward. Ward looked at what was on the phone and was horrified at what he saw. "Oh, your going to want to work for me." The woman continued. "Your going to betray your family, abandon your code, and shatter SHIELD just like the real Ward did. You see your team is about to go up against the one thing they never truly were able to handle." "And what's that?" Ward asked, still looking at the phone. "Grant Ward" She walked back to her car. "Oh, and Ward. I wouldn't mention this to anyone." She then drove off, leaving a conflicted Ward behind.

Back at the Playground, Coulson was in his office working, when Daisy came in. "Sir, can I speak with you for a moment?" Not taking his eyes off the paper, he answered. "Daisy, I told you, I can't talk about Ward's uncover mission." Daisy's smile dropped. "I know. I know. It's just that this is his first real solo mission since he came out of the Framework." Coulson finally looked up from his papers. "He seemed to handle himself undercover in HYDRA in the Framework." "Yeah, but now, he's in the real world. Different surroundings, circumstances. I'd be lying if I wasn’t concerned about his safety." Coulson looked a little surprised. "Even though he looks like the man who broke your heart?" Daisy shook her head. "He isn't him. He was willing to fight off all of HYDRA to make sure our signal of hope stayed on. Mace," Daisy stopped for a moment, as the two silently mourned their deceased friend. After a minute Daisy continued. "Mace trusted him as his second-in-command. I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt." Coulson got up from his chair and walked over to Daisy. "Well, if his training is anything like the Grant Ward that we knew, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine." Daisy nodded. Coulson's big screen soon started projecting the army's symbol. Coulson pressed accept. It was revealed to be Talbot. "General" Coulson greeted. _"Coulson!"_ Talbot greeted in his normal tone of voice. _"Your intel was spot on. A democly 7 EMP weapon that went missing in the gulf. Arms dealers from the Liberation front have it in Berlin."_ "Well, that's not good," Daisy said in a unfazed voice. The two men looked at her before Talbot continued. " _This thing can wipe out an entire electrical grid in a major city. No lights, no power, instant stone age."_ Coulson nodded. "I understand General," _"I'm going to need your team to retrieve it,"_ "We're on it," Coulson assured. Talbot nodded and signed off. Coulson turned to Daisy. "Looks like you're going to find out how Ward's doing after all." Daisy smiled.

Ward was in his hotel room, working on something, when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up to reveal it was Coulson. Ward breathed in heavily before answering it. "Sir?" _"We got a mission in Berlin, so I'm going to need you to come back to the Playground."_ Coulson ordered. "No problem, sir. I'll see you in two hours." Ward hung up. Ward took a long look at the SHIELD badge that Daisy gave him.

In Berlin, at the Liberation base, multiple explosions went off.

At section fifteen, Ward came charging out in his car, with Mack in his truck, Daisy in her car, Framework Trip in his car, and FitzSimmons in theirs.

"You were only supposed to create a diversion, Trip." Daisy reminded.

"That was a diversion," Trip defended.

"How many of the dam explosives did you use?" Ward questioned.

"I don't know Ward. All of it?" Trip guessed.

"All of it?" Fitz questioned.

"Trip, Jesus Christ!" Mack exclaimed.

"We got more of his fan club up ahead!" Daisy notified.

Everyone saw incoming reinforcements coming up in front of them.

They turned a corner. "They're still on us!" Simmons exclaimed as the troops starting shooting at them.

"These guys are taking this personally!" Trip exclaimed.

"Trip, we just blew up their facility and stole their EMP." Mack said, examining the EMP in the back of his truck. "Other than your doctor's cold finger, I'd say it's about as personal as it can get."

"It's time for Phase two!" Ward announced.

"RIGHT!" They exclaimed.

When they got to a certain location, Ward called to Daisy. "Daisy, drop it!"

Daisy smiled. "Bomb's away!" She pressed a button in her car and a wrecking ball started to swing right at them.

"Split, now!" Ward ordered.

They all did as ordered and the wrecking ball hit all the incoming enemy vehicles.

"Whoo!" Trip exclaimed. "We're in the clear!"

Daisy drove next to Ward and noticed he looked conflicted. "You good?" Daisy questioned. Ward looked at her before turning back to the road. "I'll see you when it's done." Daisy turned back to the road before turning to Ward again, confused.

"Alright, great job team," Coulson said at the Playground. "Let's break off, and meat at the safehouse."

Ward turned a corner with Mack, while Daisy continued to look at him leaving, before heading the other direction with Fitz, Simmons, and Trip.

Daisy looked in the rearview, concerned about what Ward was about to do.

Ward and Mack were currently in route to the safehouse, with Ward looking nervous of what was about to happen. "Great job, Ward!" Mack congratulated. "When we get back to base, beers are on me." After a couple of moments, Ward turned and knocked Mack's truck off the road and into a field.

Inside the truck, Mack was still alive, but badly injured.

Ward pulled up, got out of the car, and headed to the truck. Mack tried to get out, but was pinned under the wheel. "Have you lost your god dam mind Ward?!" Mack exclaimed. Ward didn't answer. He started to unstrap the EMP from the truck. "Ward, you put hands on that thing, you're going to have the whole world gunning for you, including Daisy." Unfazed, Ward lifted the EMP out of the truck and headed back to his car. "I don"t know what you're doing, but you better think about this Ward." Ward stopped walking. "It ain't too late to stop this." Ward turned around and looked at Mack dead in the eyes before continuing back to his car. Mack sadly nodded. "It is now," Ward drove off. Mack pulled out his walky talky. "That son of a bitch just crossed us!"

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Fitz asked in his and Simmons car.

"Ward took the EMP," Mack answered.

"Bullshit!" Trip exclaimed.

Daisy, who didn't know what to believe responded. "Where are you?"

"Not too far from where we split off," Mack answered. "And Daisy, I saw that look in his eye. I've seen that look before. In the real Grant Ward."

Ward was driving on an air strip when a plane, half the the size of the BUS, arrived. It lowered itself enough for Ward to drive right up the ramp. Once in, the plane took off.

Ward got out of the car and saw the entrance to the plane open up to many armed men. Ward walked in to meet the woman who was blackmailing him.

Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, and Trip were in the Playground's lounge room. Daisy was sitting down in a chair, looking at the picture of her Framework doubleganger and Ward happy together. "I have his phone records!" Fitz announced. "There's a whole list of calls made to untraceable numbers." "Burner phones, right?" Trip speculated. "No, scramblers," Fitz revealed. "Fake number. But they got some sort of micro router to bury a single path. Which means Ward is clearly communicating with somebody that's above our paygrade." "Look, I don't want to point out the obvious, but if you just look at the facts," Simmons said as she walked up to Fitz and Trip and continued. "Ward has been having highly encrypted conversations with some mysterious person. He took out Mack. He stole an EMP. And now he's disappeared." Trip didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying?" "Maybe we should just except that no matter what reality Ward comes from, he will always betray us." Daisy finally got up and looked angry. She stormed over to Simmons, but was stopped by Trip. "Daisy," "Before you judge the man, remember we're alive and out of the Framework because he saved our lives." Daisy then left, looking like she was about to cry.

Ward walked to the control room of the plane, where he was greeted by a guy with a big orange beard. "Move," Ward ordered. "Say that again," The man said in a thick Irish accent. "If I say it again, it'll be to a corpse." The man smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this," Before he could do anything, the woman who blackmailed Ward spoke up. "Welcome back, Ward. Nice job out there." She walked up to Ward and the man. "You excited about tonight?" "You're going on this?" The man asked. The woman gave him a death glare before turning her gaze to Ward. "You're with me Ward." She patted Ward's shoulder and left the control room. Ward right on her tail. The woman took Ward to a private part of her plane, where there were hundreds of guns. Ward didn't seem impressed. "You showing me your shoe collection?" "Yup," The woman said, opening up a wall to reveal more guns. "A pair for every occasion." Ward walked around. "There's enough guns here to outfit a small army. Huh?" "Oh this is just the tip of the iceberg," The woman said, sitting down on her couch. Ward walked up to a crate of weapons and examined the guns and knives. "You know what I like about you, Ward?" Ward looked up at the woman. "You're a genuine outlaw. I mean, you're a man who lives by his own rules. Which was surprising because when I saw you in Cuba, I heard about a guy who almost killed you with his car and you... let him keep it?" "Oh, that confused you?" Ward questioned. "Of course I could've taken his car. But it's about something bigger." Ward walked up to the wall the woman opened. "This way..." He slammed the wall closed. "I changed him." "Now that doesn't sound like the Grant Ward that I've heard so much about." The woman said. "I'm not him," Ward argued. "Aren't you?" The woman questioned. "Let me ask you something Ward, what's the best thing in your life?" "Family," Ward answered. "Not, it's not," The woman disagreed. Ward looked confused. "Not if you're being honest? It's the ten seconds between start and finish, when you're not thinking about anything. No family, no obligations, just you. Being free. That's the Grant Ward I know." Ward looked conflicted over what she just said and walked away from her a little bit. She got up and continued. "I gotta tell you. This whole saving the world nonsense you've been doing. It's bullshit. It's not you." She closed to crate full of weapons that Ward was looking at earlier. "Be who you are. Why live only a quarter mile at a time, when you can live your whole life that way?" Ward started to smirk.

Coulson and May entered the briefing room of the Playground to brief the others. "Phil, we should've known Ward would betray us just like the real one." "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Coulson said. "Mack is currently being treated in the hospital wing because of him," May reminded. "Let's first figure out the whole story," Coulson said. They walked up to the others where Daisy asked the billion dollar question. "Any news on Ward?" "We'll get to that," Coulson assured and turned his attention to the big screen. He pulled up a picture of the woman who's blackmailing Ward. "We're awaiting hard conformation, but I believe that's the cyber terrorist known as Cipher." That got Daisy's attention. "Wait, no. Cipher's an organization. Not a person." "Not according to our sources," May disagreed. "What does she want?" Simmons asked. "No one knows," Daisy answered. "Cipher is like a digital active God. They, she, can manipulate world systems from the shadows. Anything that can be hacked is her's to play with." "And here's the kicker," Coulson finally spoke. "You'll never find her linked to any of it. Her digital identity is scrubbed. Every few seconds worldwide. Not even Hunter and Bobbi could find her. And they searched for her for years with no success. Causing a little grudge between the three." "So, basically she's the boogeyman." Trip deduced. "Well, people are scared of the hacker group Anonymous." Daisy continued. "But even anonymous won't mess with her. But Coulson, what the hell does this have to do with Ward?" "Well, Daisy, I do find it interesting that for some reason, she's now working with this guy." Coulson pressed a button and the screen turned to an image of Ward. Everyone, especially Daisy and Trip were suddenly fully invested in Cipher. "He's already delivered a fully operational EMP into her hands." May briefed. "Detonate that, they can turn any city in the world into a war zone." "So, what is it that you want us to do?" Fitz finally spoke, knowing the answer to the question. Coulson answered. "We find Ward. Well, first let's catch him and then figure out why he's turned." Trip wasn't pleased with this. "So you want us to track my best friend? That's impossible." "Well, Trip, unlike the Framework version of SHIELD, we have facial recognition," Coulson revealed. "And I just so happened to put a tracking device in Ward without him knowing it." They stared at Coulson. "Wasn't taking any chances," Coulson defended. A picture of the Earth showed up on the screen and started narrowing down Ward's location. The signal landed on one building. "Found him!" Daisy exclaimed. Coulson put on a nervous smile. "Well, that's not good," They turned to him and asked, "Why?" "Because that's here," An explosion suddenly went off and everyone took cover. Out of the spoke came little devices that started ejecting smaller projectiles that emitted loud sound waves. Cipher then walked in with a gun and Ward. Everyone was starting to experience vertigo. "Did you all enjoy that?" Cipher joyfully asked. "Next generation concussion grenade. It scrambles your senses. Don't worry, it'll wear off in an hour. Probably." Cipher walked up to Coulson and revealed the chip that he put in Ward. "I believe this belongs to you," She threw the chip on Coulson's lap. The two walked up to the mainframe. On the way, Ward shot some glass to keep everyone down. As he lowered his gun, Ward spotted the struggling Daisy but didn't say anything to her. Cipher plugged in a flash drive and started downloading their facial recognition software. After it was done, she pulled out the flash drive and started walking to the exit. "Let's go," She ordered Ward. Ward followed her. "Grant!" Daisy exclaimed. Ward turned around and looked at the struggling Daisy get balance. "You going to turn your back on your team? Just like that?" Before Ward could answer, Cipher walked up and much to Daisy's shock and horror, kissed Ward on the lips. After a good 30 seconds, Cipher stopped and looked into Daisy's heartbroken eyes. She whispered in Ward's ear. "Let's go," Cipher walked away and Ward looked back at Daisy and the confusion on her face. He then walked off with Cipher.

Later that night, SHIELD agents were repairing the damage caused by Ward and Cipher. During repairs Coulson spotted Daisy sitting in the corner. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Daisy started to tear up. "That wasn't him. I don't know what that bitch's got on him. But that wasn't the Grant Ward who saved us in the Framework." Coulson sadly nodded.

Back on the plane, Ward was in Cipher's office, questioning what she just did. "Back there. Was that for her, for me, or you? And was it even necessary?" He looked down on her in her chair, listening to music in her I Phone. "Necessary?" She pulled her earphone out. "Nothing's necessary. Everything's a choice. And I simply made one. But so did you." Ward was walking around her desk as she continued. "You could've stopped me, but you chose not to do. I wonder what Daisy thought about that." Ward turned her chair around to face him. "The problem of putting your foot on a Tiger's neck is you can never let it up." "I think I need to remind you why you chose to be here." Cipher said, unfazed by his threat. A guard opened the door, and Ward knew to follow him.

The guard led Ward to certain area of the plane. Once there, Ward saw a big box, completely black. It all of a sudden lit up and revealed Thomas Ward and Ward's younger sister Dina Ward sleeping, to Ward's horror. They started to wake up and were startled to see Ward on the other side of the box. "Oh God," Ward mumbled. Thomas and Dina walked up in front of Ward. "Grant?" Dina questioned. "Hey?" Was all Ward could manage to say. "They told us you're not the real Ward," Thomas revealed, a little disdain in his voice. "That you're from an alternate universe?" "It's, it's complicated," Ward said, on the verge of tears. "But I'm going to get you two out of here." "It's a little hard to put our faith in someone who looks like the man who killed our parents and older brother." Dina said. Ward took in a deep breath. "I know. And I'm so sorry that "I" did that." "Whatever happens, Grant, just give them hell." Dina told him. Ward started to tear up.

Cipher was watching the whole thing. She got out of her chair and headed to the prison.

The man with the big orange beard entered the prison. Ward turned around and stared at his gun. "Good visit?" Cipher asked coming up behind him. Ward turned his gaze to her, tears still in his eyes. When Ward didn't say anything, Cipher continued in a whisper. "I know. I know what you're thinking. I just let the guards go, so there is only two opponents in the room. Rhodes has the gun." The man with the big orange beard, now identified as Rhodes smirked. "So you'll take him out first," Cipher continued. "I know you," Ward was starting to lose his patience. "And then you're thinking. You're a trained level 7 SHIELD agent, maybe you can fight you and your siblings out of this. So much to think about." Cipher walked up to Rhodes, where he handed her his gun. "Let me make it easier for you." She loaded the gun and offered it to Ward. "Do with it as you wish," Ward took the gun, looked back at his siblings, then aimed the gun at Cipher's head. "Have you ever heard of choice theory Ward?" Cipher asked, no sign of fear in her voice. "There's a bunch of axiems but only two you really need to concern yourself with. One, the only person's behavior we can control is our own. And two, the only thing we can truly give another person is information, so let me give you some. You see these cameras in here? The moment you make a move, highly trained men with weapons, will make their way into this room. With one very... specific instruction. It's not to save me. It's to kill your siblings. And that's a lot of bullets." For the first time during the whole conversation, Ward's face twitched. Thomas and Dina looked terrified. "And it only takes one for you to loose absolutely everything. So, I have to ask you, because... I know family is so important to you. Is that really a choice you wanna to make?" Ward's hand started shaking. "Because I'm ready if you are." Ward's finger was almost close to pulling the trigger. Ward finally spoke. "If I pull this trigger, and God knows I wanna... I'll kill everyone on this plane... I still couldn't get in there. Cause you have a two man failsafe system. And since I'm alone! I got no choice! And the only thing that will come of this, is that my siblings, in there last minutes of life, will see I'm no better than the Grant Ward that they knew." Ward handed Cipher back the gun. "I didn't think so," She handed Rhodes back the gun. Ward took out his SHIELD badge and examined his picture in it. He placed it next to the box. He stared at his siblings for a moment before turning back to Cipher. "You want to see the old Grant Ward? Watch." Ward then walked off. Cipher followed. Rhodes stopped in front of the box. "Sweet dreams," He walked off with a wall hiding Thomas and Dina's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give feedback


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Agents of SHIELD version of Fast and Furious 8. To those who have seen the movie and to those who haven't, enjoy.

After the attack on the Playground, Fitz was going over everything. "Yep, she took the facial recognition software. It's gone. And without Ward's chip, we can't track him." Daisy was typing on the computer. "What are you doing Daisy?" "Finding Ward," Daisy answered, not taking her eyes off the computer. Simmons looked over at what Daisy was doing. "I think Daisy's on to something. How do you think Ward and Cipher got into the country without us knowing?" They all waited for the answer. "Ghost flights," Daisy answered for her. "Thought untraceable airplanes were all internet conspiracies." Trip said. "It's not," Coulson spoke. "Satellites and radar grids... All across the globe shift. Like an ocean. And they've got channels that open and close. And theoretically, if you know the right people... Who know the right patterns." "You can fly right through the blind spots completely undetected." Daisy finished, still not taking her eyes off the computer. "So you know where Ward is heading?" May asked. Daisy finally looked up from the computer. "Yeah, New York," "Well," Coulson clapped his hands and got up. "Well, I guess we're going to the Big Apple."

Ward drove over the Empire State Bridge.

Beneath the bridge, the gang was in the back of Fish truck. "And why are we driving like this again?" Trip questioned. "Because Ward took our facial recognition software," May reminded. "So we need to stay off the grid."

The truck pulled into a fish shop. Two SHIELD agents there opened the van's sliding door. Everyone covered their noses because of the smell. Trip was confused. "Ok, before I throw up in my mouth, let me ask you guys; What are we doing here?" "That's a good question, Trip," Coulson smirked. "Let us show you," Two doors opened up to reveal cars upon cars. "Welcome, to the Playhouse," Trip noticed a huge tank. He pointed at it. "We hold the big boys," May smirked and walked off.

Ward turned at an intersection. He stopped the car at an ally way.

Cipher saw this from the camera in the ally way. She turned to the camera in Ward's car. "What are you doing?" Cipher demanded. _"Engine's miss-firing, I gotta check it out."_ Ward said. "No. That's not part of the plan, Ward." Cipher disagreed. _"Clearly..."_   Ward agreed. _"But unless you want the engine to cease on the job,"_ "You have five minutes," Cipher ordered.

Ward got out of the car.

Cipher watched him get out.

Ward got ready to open the hood. Ward looked at the camera and had his right hand show all five of his fingers.

Cipher skeptically watched Ward lift the hood up, which blocked the camera from seeing Ward. "I want another visual," Cipher ordered. One of her tech workers scanned the area for a device to spy on Ward. He found an ATM. "I got an ATM," Cipher spied on Ward working on the engine with the camera in the ATM. Cipher saw Ward look directly at the ATM's camera. Much to Cipher's horror, a Manhattan Mini Storage truck pulled up and blocked her view of Ward. "I don’t like this,"

Ward watched the truck block the ATM's camera. He took this opportunity, and walked off.

Cipher was getting annoyed, as she had no eyes on Ward. "I want to see Ward," "There are no more cameras." The tech worker said. "Then find something," Cipher demanded. "Punch in on something reflective. A car mirror, anything." The tech worker scanned the area for anything to spy on Ward, but nothing worked.

Ward walked into a bar and sat at a table across none other than General Talbot. "You know who I am?" Talbot questioned. "That's why I'm here," Ward answered. "You know what I'm capable of?" "It's why I'm here," "So, give me a damn good reason not to arrest your ass for betraying Coulson's team, again. And stealing the EMP for Cipher." "I've got limited time. So I won't take up too much of yours." "That be a first for Grant Ward. Your real world counterpart killed two good men with his psycho girlfriend. And made me look bad in front of my wife. What could you possibly want?" Talbot started drinking his beer. "To give you something back," Ward said. Talbot looked intrigued.

Cipher's workers continued to search for any angle on Ward, but came up with nothing. Cipher was growing nervous. "Talk to me," She looked at the open hood. "Something is not right here."

"First time I saw my siblings from this world... Was behind a bulletproof glass." Talbot was listening carefully. "I couldn’t help them at all. It was the worst pain I ever felt. I know you know exactly how that feels. Having lost his little brother in the military." Talbot closed his eyes in grief. "I failed them in the Framework. Couldn't save them from my family or HYDRA. I am not about to fail them again. I need your help," "Why do I think, you're about to suggest something really dangerous Ward?" Ward took out a watch and slid it over to Talbot. Talbot looked from the watch to Ward. "It's why I'm here,"

The Tech workers were still looking for something to spy on Ward. "Just punch in on something, I'm not liking this. Something's not right." Cipher contacted Rhodes. "Rhodes, you close?" "Yeah," "Go," One of the workers saw the truck leaving. "The delivery truck's moving," As the delivery truck got out of the ATM's camera's view, Cipher saw Ward finishing up on the engine. Ward looked up at the camera. _"Good,"_ He mouthed. Cipher still looked annoyed.

Ward got back in his car and drove off.

Daisy was staring at Fitz and Simmons, and how happy they look, when she started thinking about something.

_A flashback showed her and Ward in the Framework, getting ready for Coulson's message, when Ward volunteered to stay behind. "I know I'm not going with you. But I can at least slow them done from here." Ward put his gun on the table and held Daisy's shoulder. She looked at him and he knew to let go. "I would hate for you to think I am anything, like the Grant Ward that you knew over there. Simmons said he was a real son of a bitch. I'm guessing things didn’t end well. He get locked up?" When _Daisy_ had trouble answering, Ward knew the answer. "Ah, the other thing." _Daisy_ was absolutely shocked. "Ward, I don’t know what to say." "It's ok," Ward assured. "No need to explain. There's one thing I need to know. After you're gone, do I get my Skye back?" _Daisy_ didn’t know how to answer. "Honestly, I don’t know," Ward sadly nodded. "Although she is HYDRA," _Daisy_ reminded him. Ward chuckled. "Well every relationship has its ups and downs. We'll get through it." Ward then grabbed his gun. "For what it's worth," _Daisy_ started. Ward put his gun in his pocket as she talked. "I didn’t... I didn’t totally understand him. Until I met you." Ward nodded. "So I guess, I guess there was some good in him, all along. And I hope, that Skye comes back to you." Ward wondered the same thing._

Daisy came out of her thinking, and started to work on her car.

Cipher walked back into the control room. "Get me facial recognition," "The facial recognition active," One of the workers reported. "Good, let's find us a Russian," Cipher started typing in her computer. "I spy with my little eye... Minister of defense."

The facial recognition spotted the Minister of defense being escorted by his personal security and a police escort.

"We land back in Moscow by nine." The Minister's companion said in Russian. He had a briefcase handcuffed to his left hand. He then handed him some paper. "Here's the latest defense report. All the items in yesterday's meeting."

Cipher watched the escort from her computer. "Upload those coordinates to Ward's nav," "Copy that,"

Ward was driving, when his phone got the coordinates. Ward then floored it.

Cipher got a lock on the license plate of the limo: DVH 7014. "He's in the third car,"

_"It's a guard class limousine."_ Ward followed after the escort.

Ward stopped at a red light. "Where's my team?" Ward asked, clearly angry.

"Where's his team?" Cipher asked another worker. "There's no sign of 'em yet," "They're off the grid. Probably just bunker down somewhere." _"I'm closing in on them,"_ Ward reported.

Ward started driving again. "You guys ready?" _"One thing I can guarantee you Ward,"_

"No one's ready for this. I want every chip with a GEODIE exploit in two mile radius around that motorcade now." "There's over a thousand of them," One worker reported. "Hack 'em all," Cipher ordered.

One of the cars started driving itself.

"It's zombie time," Cipher said. She started hacking in every car in the radius.

All the cars started heading to the motorcade. Cipher was watching from one of the camera's. "Safety's sensors are over written," A worker reported. "Thank you,"

More and more cars went under Cipher's control.

"Target the motorcade," Cipher ordered.

When the motorcade came into range, Ward went after it.

"And here they come," Cipher said observing the screen.

The police on the motorcycles ran into incoming cars.

"What is going on?" The Minister asked in Russian.

Other vans were hit by incoming cars.

"Ouch," Cipher teased.

More vans were rendered useless by the incoming cars.

The Minister watched the destruction from the back. "Drive fast!" His companion ordered in Russian.

The police cars were soon taken out by the cars.

"Police escort down," One of the workers reported. "Take out the lead and follow cars," Cipher ordered.

Cars from a car shop came to life and drove out the building and took out more police cars.

"Drive! Drive!" The Minister ordered in Russian.

Another van got flipped over by a truck.

"Two more down," A worker reported. "There's still a new warranty," Cipher joked.

"There's still more cars ahead of us!" The Minister's companion pointed out in Russian. "Shoot their engines!"

The van in front of the Minister's car roof opened up and revealed an automatic weapon. The person manning it started firing at the cars.

Soon another van was taken out.

_"We got an army of cars driving themselves!"_ Someone reported in a walky talky at the Playhouse. _"Send backup! Send S.W.A.T! I don’t care if you send the god damn boy scouts... Just send us some help!"_  Daisy picked up the walky talky. "Now that's Ward,"

Only two police cars and two vans were left protecting the Minister. The cars followed after.

Everyone got in a car and drove out of the Playhouse.

Cipher was watching a screen with one of the workers. "The motorcade just turned on 7th ," Cipher was pleased. "Perfect. Make it rain."

Cars in a parking lot drove backwards out and on the police cars and remaining vans.

Soon the Minister's limo was surrounded by damaged cars.

"Target immobilized," A worker reported. "You're up Grant," Cipher ordered.

Ward walked over the damaged cars with a huge saw, a shield, and a mask over his face to the Minister's car. "Who the hell is that?!" The Minister's companion demanded in Russian. "What is he doing?" The Minister asked, also in Russian. Ward was almost on top of the back of the limo. "What the hell are you waiting for?!" The Minister demanded in Russian. "Shoot him!" The front seat passenger lowered his window and brought out an automatic gun. Ward stopped on a car and raised his shield a the guard shot at him. Soon the Russian ran out of ammo. "I'm out!" The guard called out in Russian. Ward threw his shield to the side. "Shit!" The Minister said in Russian. "Don’t worry, sir," His companion assured. "This car is bulletproof. You'll be safe in here." Ward jumped on top of the trunk of the limo. "Give me the case," Ward ordered. "Give him the case," The Minister ordered in Russian. "These are nuclear launch codes," His companion reminded. "We cannot give it to him." Ward started up his saw. "What is he doing now?" The Minister asked in Russian. Ward started sawing through the limo.

Everyone was almost to Ward's location. Daisy had a determined look on her face.

Ward finished sawing. "He just cut a hole in our gas tanks," The driver reported in Russian. Ward pulled a match and lit it on fire. He banged it on the limo's window so the Minister could see. After a few moments, the window came down and the Minister's companion handed Ward the case. Ward threw away his mask and headed back to his car.

"Good work, Ward," Cipher congratulated. "Meet you at the pick-up."

Ward drove through the streets but made an abrupt stop.

_"I think I know where my team is,"_ Ward told Cipher. "Where?" Cipher asked.

"Right in front of me,"

In front of Ward was Coulson in a truck, and Daisy, Trip, Fitz, and Simmons in cars. Daisy was nervous of what Ward was about to do. Ward looked in the rearview mirror and saw May in her car in back of him. May cracked her neck.

Cipher shook her head. "This is on you. Get out of there, Ward,"

"Guys, I know why Ward's here," Simmons reported in her car. "Police scanners are saying he stole a Nuclear Football." Coulson grabbed a mike from his truck. "It's over, Ward. Get your ass out of the car now." Ward readied his car. "So that's how you want to play this?" Coulson questioned. "Let's play," Ward observed all the vehicles in front of him. "Don’t do this, Grant," Daisy advised. Ward started his car and drove off. "He's going for it," Simmons said and chased after him. "What are you doing?" Daisy demanded in the walky talky. "It's a trap!" Coulson exclaimed. Ward made a quick turn, avoiding Simmons, and getting out through her opened space. Everyone chased after him. Daisy was closing in on Ward. "I'm gonna get a little closer and I am going to ped him," Simmons said. "Oh, so you just gonna take Ward?" Trip questioned. "Simmons, has clearly lost her mind," Ward noticed Simmons closing in on him. He turned a corner in front of construction on a building. "I'm on him," Simmons reported, eager to take Ward down. "Easy, Simmons. Work together." Coulson ordered. Ward drove right through the construction and pins all fell on top of Simmons.

Everyone else split up to corner Ward.

After navigating through many obstacles, Daisy was closing in on Ward. She turned to the left and was coming up right beside him. Ward was getting his car ready for something when he saw Daisy right next to him. The two stared right into each other's eyes. Daisy saw the conflict in Ward's eyes. Ward looked back at the road and pressed a button. His car then boosted away. Daisy shook her head. "Not this time, Ward," She pressed a button and a grappling hook came out of the front and hooked to Ward's back. Ward turned his head and saw the grappling hook attached to his car. Daisy kept a good grip on the car. Ward tried to shake her loose, with no success. Fitz soon drove up next to Daisy activated his grappling hook on the back of Ward's car. Ward grumbled in annoyance. Both Daisy and Fitz tried stopping they're cars to stop Ward. Ward wouldn’t give up. May drove up to the right of him and activated her grappling hook. It attached to right door of Ward's car. Coulson came from the left and attached his grappling hook to the left door of Ward's car. Trip came up in front and attached his grappling hook to the front of Ward's car. "Stretch him out!" Coulson ordered. "Hold him!" Everyone drove their cars backwards to hold Ward in position. Ward tried getting out of their hold, but they wouldn’t let up. "He's gotta have about 2000 Horse Power in that thing," Coulson guessed. "Try 3000," Trip guessed. "Try Five," May guessed.

Cipher was watching from surveillance. "Get out of there,"

"I'm working on it," _"Stop working on it, and do it."_ Cipher ordered. Ward started pressing buttons and getting his car ready. His car's back turbos started shooting fire. Ward started backing up, causing Trip to follow. Falling right into Ward's trap. Ward then floored it and rammed right into Trip. Trip backed up. Ward then backed up. When the line reached its end, Trip's car flew upside down. Ward then punched his right door off and slammed right into Coulson truck, causing it to back into a tree and lose its grip on Ward. With two vehicles out of the way, Ward went in reverse and caused Fitz and Daisy's cars to slam into each other on top of Ward's. And May's hit a light.

"Get that case and run!" Cipher ordered.

Ward struggled, but got out of the car and grabbed the case. However, Daisy ran up and grabbed it from Ward's hand and made a break for it. "Daisy, stop!" Ward chased after her. Daisy turned a corner.

Cipher was watching the whole thing. "What are you going to do?"

Ward stopped running and fired his gun in the air. Daisy stopped and turned around to face Ward. She readied her right hand to quake Ward if necessary. Ward lowered his gun. The two did a quick stare down before Daisy spoke. "I don’t know why you're doing this, but I know one thing. You love me." Ward looked heartbroken. "And you're not gonna shoot me." Daisy lowered her hand and walked off. Ward looked up at a surveillance camera, knowing Cipher was watching.

Cipher wasn't pleased of the outcome.

As Daisy turned the corner, Rhodes showed up. He pinned her to the wall, threw her gun away and pointed his gun at her. "You should've given him the case, cause I won't chase you." Rhodes tried taking the case from her, but Daisy refused to let go. "Okay," Rhodes said. "I will just take it from a dead girl." He aimed the gun to her head and Daisy was prepared to die, when Ward pointed his gun at Rhodes' head. "You willing to die for it?" Daisy looked at Ward, before turning back to Rhodes. Rhodes continued to try and take the case, but Daisy still refused to let go. Ward looked at Daisy, and without words, she knew he was telling her she had no chance. She finally let go of the case. "Let's go then," Rhodes said and walked off. Ward put his gun down and stared at Daisy. The two had another emotional stare down before Ward followed Rhodes. After Ward left, Daisy broke down crying.

Everyone regrouped back at the Playhouse. "Anything?" Trip asked no one in particular. "They're gone," Coulson said. "And D.O.D confirmed it was a nuclear football. He's got an EMP and nuclear launch codes. I don’t know what it is, but they're building towards something." Everyone sat there in silence.

Back on the plane, Ward walked up to the box that Thomas and Dina were being held in. Only it was pitch black. _"I'm disappointed in you Ward."_ Cipher's voice said through the speaker. Ward looked up at the speaker _"When push came to shove, you were going to let Daisy just walk away with the codes."_ "You've got the codes!" Ward yelled at the speaker. _"Rhodes got the codes,"_ Cipher reminded. _"But you made the choice to let her go."_ Ward turned back to the prison box. The lights turned on and Cipher and Rhodes were seen with a duct taped and tied up Thomas and Dina. "And now I've got to make one of my own." Ward became terrified for his siblings. Ward started begging. "Look, Cipher, I did exactly what you asked me to do. Don’t do this." "This is your doing," Cipher reminded. "My doing?!" Ward exclaimed. Cipher smirked. Ward was about to continue when Thomas's muffled begging stopped him. "Please don’t hurt them," Ward begged. "I'm begging you," "I don’t want you to beg," Cipher told Ward. "I want you to learn." Ward banged his hands against the box. "Learn what?!" "I understand why you did what you did." Cipher assured. "I really do. But it was the wrong choice. This is the consequences, Ward." Rhodes pulled out his gun. "Wait, Wait," Ward begged. "You choose. Either your little brother," Rhodes pointed his gun at Thomas. "Or your little sister," Rhodes pointed his gun at Dina. "NO!" Ward exclaimed. "Wrong choice, again," Cipher nodded at Rhodes. He shot Dina in the head twice. Thomas started squirming in fear and horror as he looked at his dead sister. Ward fell to his knees, completely devastated. Cipher just smiled.

Daisy was thinking of something. She went over to a computer and started typing. Fitz walked up to her "What are you doing?" "Pulling up traffic cams of the guy in the ally." She answered. Daisy finished and pulled Rhodes picture up on the big screen. "I knew it,"Daisy slammed her hand on the table. Everyone stared at her. "I recognize that guy. That's Connor Rhodes. I saw his photo when we were still dealing with HYDRA." "So now we're dealing with cyber terrorists and a former HYDRA agent." Trip deduced. "Perfect,"

Cipher walked into the living area of the plane and found Ward on one of the couches. She walked over to him. "Everything your feeling right now. This rage, sense of loss. It's not real. It's a survival instinct wired deep into our brains. To ensure continuation of species. After all, she wasn't even your actual sister." She sat down on the coach opposite to Ward. "When early men would visit a watering hole... if they didn’t watch their child, they get snatched by a crocodile. Our brains would create a painful, but structural memory. So it will never happen again." Ward didn’t say anything. "This idea of family that is so core with you, that rules your world... It's a biological lie." Cipher got up walked over to Ward. "You don’t have to accept it. I don’t." She sat down next to him. "Now, you can start doing the job I'm asking you to do." "Help you start a war?" Ward finally spoke up. "Is that what you think I want?" Cipher questioned. "That's so limited. I didn’t take that football to start a war anymore than I took your brother and sister to start a family. Taking your siblings got me the codes. The codes will get me the nukes, and the nukes will get me what I want... Today, tomorrow... and every day after that." "What's that?" Ward asked. "Accountability," Cipher answered. "The second I fire off one of those nukes.. I put the superpowers of this world on notice that... When they cross the line... I'm going to be there to hold them responsible. Because the truth is, Grant..." She whispered into Ward's ear. "To the world out there... I'm the crocodile at the watering hole." Cipher then kissed Ward's cheek. She patted his back and got up. "You've got one last job to do." Cipher walked off to her office, when Ward stopped her. "Cipher.." He got up and walked up to her. "If I were you, I would kiss my brother goodnight. Because whether you value it or not, all of this..." Ward motioned to the plane. "Your plane, your security, and you... are still on this Earth because of him." Ward then walked off, leaving Cipher irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give feedback


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Agents of SHIELD version of Fast and Furious 8. To those who have seen the movie and to those who haven't, enjoy.

"The problem we had with tracking Cipher is that there's nothing to trace," Fitz pointed out. "But now we have Rhodes' information," Simmons added. "And we're getting snapshots of his data before it's scrubbed off the internet." Daisy reported as she looked up his info on the computer. Trip looked at what Daisy was looking at. "That looks like someone's bank account? So why don’t we just..." "It's Longitude," May cut Trip off. She walked to the big screen. "Given the fact that Ward hit a Russian Motorcade, safe to say it's Russia. Daisy, go ahead and bring up the map." Skye did as ordered. Coulson walked up to the map. "Good, let's start here and run the possibilities." Daisy started listing. "Yalta, Poltava. It's like they just threw letters together. Konyert." "It's Vladiven," A voice they all knew spoke up. Coulson looked up the stairs and was shocked. "What are you doing here?" Coming down the stairs was none other than Nick Fury. "Well, after hearing about an incident in New York in which thousands of cars attacked the Minister of Defense's motorcade, I thought, "What has Coulson's team gotten themselves into?"" "But there's nothing in Vladiven," Daisy said, looking at her computer. "It's just ice..." "That's funny..." Fury said. "Could've sworn there was a secret Russian naval base where they retrophited cold war Submarines." Daisy started typing. "Well, technically, it's not Russian anymore. Base was taken over by a terror group of military separatists about a month ago. And the Russians haven't taken it back yet. So there is a little window of opportunity here." "Russian Submarines, nuclear football," Trip listed. "It sounds like everything you people do, legs are gonna be blown off." "We gotta call this in," Fitz said. "All the way up the chain." "That's good thinking Fitz," Fury complimented, walking up to him. "Except... Unfortunately the Russian Minister of Defense, got himself involved in a little incident on US territory and the two governments aren't talking to each other for a while. By the time they do... it will be too late. So, any other suggestions?" "Yeah," May voiced. "I got one. How about we just stop them ourselves?" Everyone raised their hands in agreement. "Well, I'm glad I could be of help," Fury walked off. "And, uh, let me know how this goes," Trip got up. "Well, I know what car I'm taking to Vladiven," Trip walked up to an orange Lamborghini. "What are you going to pick Agent May?" Simmons asked. May turned to the tank. "I'll think of something,"

The team were on top a mountain peak in Vladiven, spying on the base. Both Coulson and May had the binoculars. Coulson lowered the binoculars and turned to Daisy, who had an automatic weapon with her. "Daisy, I don’t like telling you this one bit. But the game's changed. Before we we're just trying to catch Ward, but now after all this... I want you to know if I have to... I'm gonna put him down again." Daisy sadly nodded. "Then you might have to take us both down this time." Coulson didn't answer and returned to spying.

"I'm freezing man," Trip complained to May. "This ain't for me. I come from a different kind of lifestyle. Ladies know me. They know where I'm at with. I try to take a piss, I ain't even recognize myself." "Maybe you’re the one who should learn to keep things to yourself," May joked.

"Well," Fitz spoke up. "One thing's for sure. Ward's gotta be either working with them," "Or making a trade," Simmons added. "Because no one will be this insane to hit this place without an army." Fitz finished. Daisy looked in front of her and smirked. "I guess you two don’t know the new Ward as well as the real one either," Coulson pulled up his binoculars and saw Ward's car en route to the facility. "Speak of the Devil,"

Ward headed closer to the Separatists base.

"Alright Ward, you're one step closer to that family reunion." Cipher assured. "Four hundred meters to base," A tech worker reported. "Prep the EMP," Cipher ordered Ward. "Let's take these defenses down."

Ward flicked a couple of switches in his car. He rocketed to the base.

A Separatist trooper spotted Ward heading to the main gate. "We have a possible threat incoming," He reported in Russian. "Raise the barricade," The Separatist leader ordered in Russian.

Two large walls came out of the ground to block Ward's entrance. Ward looked at his monitor and saw the EMP was ready to launch. Ward pressed the button. The burst came out of Ward's car and hit the Separatist base, knocking out the power.

"We've lost power!" The Separatist leader exclaimed in Russian. "Get to your positions now!" They all grabbed their automatic weapons.

The blockade went down.

Cipher clapped her fingers excitedly . "Gates are open! Let's get this party started!"

The Separatists fired their automatic weapons at Ward. But the reinforced steel he had on his car protected him from the bullets. Ward rammed through gates and ignored the soldiers.

A helicopter took off and prepared to fire on Ward. Ward noticed and prepared the EMP again.

"EMP's still charging" A worker reported. Cipher was watching Ward. "How long?" "60 seconds," The worker answered. "Alright, Ward. You've got one pulse left in that EMP." Cipher examined the schematics of the sub. "That Submarine is heavily insulated. You're gonna need to be right underneath it, for this thing to work."

Ward looked at the monitor and saw it still charging. Ward slammed through another gate and headed for the sub.

The helicopter chased after him. Ward turned a corner and stopped right underneath the sub. The helicopter started firing on Ward. The car couldn’t take much more damage. Ward looked at the monitor. It was 95% charged. "Come on,"

"Engaging target," The helicopter pilot reported in Russian. "He's beneath the Sub."

The EMP was finally charged. Ward pressed the button and sent a pulse.

The helicopter was taken out and the Sub lost all power.

"I'm losing power!" The helicopter pilot reported in Russian. "I'm going down!"

Ward drove off with the helicopter crashing behind him.

"YES!" Cipher exclaimed. "Two birds with one stone." "We've got control of the Sub," A worker reported. "Ward, we are good," Cipher walked over to one of the workers. "Head over to the rendezvous. OK Matty..." She patted Matty's shoulders. "Let's take this baby for a spin."

The Sub started up again.

Fitz looked at a monitor. On it was the Sub. "I think Cipher just rebooted that Sub's command system." "What the hell are you talking about?" Trip demanded. "In Layman's terms... She just carjacked a Submarine." Daisy spelled it out. Daisy looked at the Sub through her binoculars. "We can't let it get away." She turned to the control room. "There's the control room. If you can get me into that warehouse, I can tap the network and counter hack Cipher. Keep it from flowing into the water." Fit looked at the schematics. "No, what we need to do is get me on that Sub... I find the weapon's room and I can pull the launch chip before she can fire any of those nukes." "That is to crazy, Fitz," Simmons argued. "What Daisy's saying is to dangerous." "We'll do both," Coulson compromised.

Daisy and Simmons got in one car, Trip and Fitz got into their cars, May got into her tank, and Coulson got into his truck, that had a sled on it, and sped off.

They entered the base and headed for the sub.

Separatists chased Ward through the base. Ward ran right through a truck that was in his way.

The gang came up to a wall. "Knock, knock!" Coulson exclaimed. He busted through the wall. Separatists soldiers near started shooting at them.

A worker watched this from surveillance. "Five vehicles just reached the base." Cipher smirked, knowing who it was. "They just don’t give up do they?"

Everyone parked in front of the Sub and command center. They all got out. "Alright, let's haul ass team!" Coulson ordered. "Double time, double time."

They then split up.

Coulon, May, and Daisy headed to the command center. While Fitz, Simmons, and Trip headed to the Sub.

On the way to the command center, they were attacked by Separatists. Coulson activated his hand shield and started firing his automatic weapon at them. "May! Daisy! Let's roll!" Coulson ran towards the command center. May started running, while Daisy ran out of ammo. She threw the gun down and cracked her neck. "I've been waiting three days to do this," Daisy then used her quake powers to take out the remaining Separatists and ran off to join Coulson and May.

Fitz, Simmons, and Trip headed up the stairs to the Sub.

Ward was still being chased by Separatist trucks. They chased him into a workshop. Ward turned a corner and went up a ramp and hit a chain to a bar bell. The bar bell then fell on top of one Separatist trucks. The other two then ran into the bar bell and the crashed truck. Ward then made his way out of the base. _"Change of plans, Ward,"_ Cipher said in Ward's car.

"I'm sending you the coordinates. Head there immediately." Cipher instructed. _"I'm done!"_ Ward exclaimed on the video feed. _"I want my brother!"_ "I'll tell you when you're done!" Cipher exclaimed.

_"Your team is in play!"_ Ward was getting tired of this. _"Now meet Rhodes and follow my instruction."_ Ward drove off to meet Rhodes.

Fitz, Simmon, and Trip got to the hatch of the Sub. Trip was watching their backs with his gun. "I got you covered, go," Fitz and Simmons made it into the Sub.

May went into the command center first. Automatic gun readied. "Move, move!" She ordered the workers. "Get out of here, go go!" They did as ordered. Coulson locked the door behind them and Daisy went to work. Coulson went to secure the area, while May guarded Daisy. Daisy started hacking. "Ok. How do you like this?"

The Sub deactivated.

Cipher saw this. "Remote link has been severed," A worker reported. "I'll take care of this," Cipher assured. She walked up to one of her computers. "Hi Daisy," Cipher started typing.

The Sub reactivated.

Daisy looked at the Sub's schematics. "She's regained control. Dammit she's good." The door started to open. May tried firing, but her gun was out of ammo. A trooper came in and May used the gun as a hammer and smacked the man to the ground. She tried it again for the next trooper. But he grabbed it, threw it and attacked May. The trooper picked up May from the waist and slammed her on a control panel. May grabbed a piece of broken glass and stuck it in the man's foot. The man screamed in pain. Allowing May to get up and attack again. She dodged a swing and kicked the man in the ass.

Four men cornered Coulson in a section of the control room and attacked. Coulson kicked one into another. Then punched the third in the chest. Then slammed the fourth into a control panel. The two Coulson kicked to the ground got back up and attacked. Coulson quickly dispatched them.

Fitz, Simmon, and Trip were heading to the weapons room of the Sub.

A worker pulled up the blueprints of the Sub. "They're entering the weapons room," Cipher smirked. "Oh that's cute," She pressed a few buttons.

Simmons and Trip made it in, but Fitz didn’t before Cipher closed door on him. Simmons and Trip came back to try and get the door open. "Guys!" Fitz halted. "You got to find the chip! Go!" They did as instructed. Fitz noticed the lights were coming on.

"Oh, she's slick," Daisy complimented. "You're gonna have to do better than that though," Daisy continued typing.

Cipher saw the Sub deactivate again and started to get annoyed. "Ok, now you're starting to piss me off."

Coulson was still fighting troopers. He picked one up and slammed his back on a railing. Two then came in and one jumped onto Coulson's back.

May was still fighting the same trooper. He ran up and slammed her into a window. "Daisy! How much time we talking here?!" May demanded, getting back up.

Cipher was still going all out war on Daisy. "You're smart, but not smart enough," Cipher typed.

The Sub reactivated again.

"She's locked me out!" Daisy exclaimed.

Coulson finished the fight with the two troopers.

Daisy contacted Fitz. "Fitz, I can't stop her. You're going to have to pull that chip."

Fitz answered. "I can't. This thing's going into attack mode. The door's not gonna open until Simmons and Trip pull the chip." Simmons and Trip were searching for the chip. But were clueless as to what they were looking for. "Fitz, we got no idea what the hell we're looking for," Trip said through the walky talky. Simmons pulled out a chip as the same time as Trip with another. The Sub then started doing something else, with the lights turning red. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Fitz demanded. The two put the chips back in and the Sub stopped whatever it was doing. "It will be labeled "Guidance Go" Fitz instructed. The two started searching. "Ok, I got something," Trip said. "What!" Simmons demanded. Trip read it. "It says haha... slack slack back... Smoke, dear jack na jack." Fitz was confused. "Where's Ward and his ability to read four different languages when you need it?!" Trip demanded.

The trooper threw May out of a glass window. May groaned in pain as the trooper came out. May looked at the Sub's turning blades and got an idea. She punched him in the balls and slid under him and kicked him over the edge and into the Sub's blades. His blood slashed all over the walls. May looked at it. Coulson came out and saw the mess. "Well, nasty,"

Ward drove up to the rendezvous point, where Rhodes was waiting. Rhodes grabbed his bag and entered Ward's car. "Quite a show,"

Cipher started typing. "We're arming the nuke..." She flipped a switch.

Coulson and Daisy were looking over May's injuries when Fitx called in. _"Nuke's going out, she's trying to fire this thing!"_ Coulson responded. "Roger that, we're moving out!"

Simmons and Trip were still working. _"Disable the nukes!"_ Coulson exclaimed. "Trip, what are you seeing?" Simmons asked. "Talk to me!" "I don’t see shit!" Trip exclaimed. "I'm holding on!"

The Sub started moving.

A countdown appeared on Cipher's computer. "Now we have a countdown,"

Lights started flashing in the Sub. Trip grabbed his walky talky and talked to Fitz. "What the hell is going on man?" "We're about to launch a nuclear missile!" Fitz answered. "Pull the chip!"

Coulson, May, and Daisy ran to their vehicles.

Fitz just thought of something. "Countdown. Countdown. Look for a countdown!" "What countdown?" Trip demanded. "The missiles need to activate to launch," Fitz explained. "The countdown timer won't be in Russian." Trip and Simmons started looking for the countdown.

Cipher smiled. "Let's show the world what we've got," The timer reached four minutes.

Simmons found the countdown. She pulled it out. "I got it!" The door opened, letting Fitz get in.

"Something's wrong," A worker reported. "It won't launch," "Get that Sub out of there," Cipher ordered. "Now!"

Fitz, Simmons, and Trip got out of the Sub and made it to Coulson, May, and Daisy. "You alright?" May calmly asked. "There's nothing right about any of this!" Trip shouted. "Let's go," Trip got into his Lamborghini. "What about the missiles?" Daisy asked. Simmons ran up, out of breath, and showed the countdown. "We got the chip. No nukes for her." Coulson grabbed the chip. "Let's roll,"

Daisy and Simmons got in one car, Fitz got into his, May got into her tank, and Coulson got into his truck. They then drove off.

"Everyone, we've got company," May reported. "A lot of company!"

Separatist military trucks chased after them.

Coulson radioed everyone. "Alright team. Here's the plan. There is a Seas lock at the opening of the bay, we get there first, and close it, we can stop the submarine from escaping into open water. And disappearing forever." May looked at the scanner in her tank. "I got the location. It's ten miles south west." "Ten miles?" Trip exclaimed. "We're not gonna make it in ten seconds."

They fled the base.

The Separatists started firing their truck guns at Trip. Trip was having trouble driving the Lamborghini on the snow. "What's the matter Trip?" Daisy sarcastically asked. "You forget your snow tires?" "You loving that Lambo now?" May jokingly asked. Everyone drove past Trip. Trip finally got control and went after them. With the Separatists on their tail.

Cipher was looking at the schematics of the sub. "Alright everyone, we'll deal with that launch chip later. Right now I want that sub, in deep water, where no one can find it. Find me the fastest route out of that bay." "Copy that," A worker responded.

The Sub began to dive.

The Separatists continued to fire at the gang. "Why are they shooting at me?!" Trip demanded. "I don’t know, maybe because you're in an orange Lamborghini," Daisy guessed. "Shut up Daisy!" Trip exclaimed.

Ward saw his team being chased by the Separatists and was about to put the car into gear.

Cipher saw this. "Ward,"

_"Do you really wanna put that car in gear?"_ Rhodes pointed his gun at Ward. "Do you?" Rhodes asked. Ward stopped.

Cipher saw this. "I didn’t think so," "They're heading for the sea lock." A Tech worker reported. "They're trying to trap the sub in the bay." Cipher was annoyed. "I should've taken care of this a long time ago,"

_"Rhodes, take his team out,"_ Cipher ordered. "I'm on it," Rhodes got out of Ward's car to prepare to kill Ward's team.

The Separatists continued firing on Trip. "Trip, get in front of me," May ordered. Trip did as ordered. May readied the tank's turret. "Now it's my turn!" She fired the turret and it took out one of the Separatist trucks. Separatists on snow mobiles were approaching from the right. "Guys, we got snow mobiles on the right," Trip reported. Daisy saw this. "They're going to flank us!" Coulson took out an Separatists truck. "No they ain't!" Coulson exclaimed. The Separatists continued to chase after them. Trip spotted a truck behind him. "Oh, shit!" Trip exclaimed. He floured it. The Separatist fired a rocket at the ice in front of Trip. And Trip started to sink. "May!" Trip called out. "I'm on my way," May responded. May headed to Trip. "I don’t wanna go swimming," Trip complained. "No!" May fired a grappling hook at Trip's left door. "Really, May?" Trip questioned. The two vehicles were traveling at the same speed because of the grappling, only for Trip's Lamborghini fell into the water. Water started filling Trip's car. "Oh sit!" "Trip, grab your door," May instructed. Everyone watched in worry. May then floured the tank in another direction. Out of the water came Trip, holding onto the Lamborghini's left door. "Yeah!" Daisy exclaimed. Trip was now riding the door. "Trip hold on," May ordered. A Separatist truck fired another rocket and it severed the grappling hook with the door. The snow mobile Separatists started firing on the defenseless Trip. Trip used the door as a shield. One Separatist was coming right at him. Trip picked up the door. "Alright, I've had enough of this shit!" Trip then whacked the Separatist of his snow mobile with the door. He then grabbed the Separatist gun and shot the four Separatists on their snow mobiles coming at him. The dead bodies slid to a stop next to Trip. "I want a raise!" Trip yelled to no one in particular. Coulson then drove up next to him. "Trip! We got a sub to catch! Get in!"

In the air, two unidentified people in winged suits flew to the plane. One pushed a button on their chest. The bay doors to the plane started to open.

Cipher was getting an alert from one of the pilots. She pushed a button. "What?"

"The pressurization alert in the cargo hold," The pilot reported.

"Drop it to ten thousand feet," Cipher ordered.

Rhodes was preparing his sniper on top of Ward's hood, when he turned to him. "I know how much these people mean to you. So I'll let you pick the first target." "I don’t pick a target from a mile away anymore," Ward said. Rhodes smirked. "I'd stand face to face, and look 'em dead in the eye." Rhodes nodded. "Ok. The girlfriend from another universe it is." Rhodes readied himself to kill Daisy. Ward turned his gaze from Rhodes to his phone, which was waiting for a connection to something.

The two flyers landed in the cargo hold and ejected their jetpacks. One of the people took off their helmet to reveal it was Lance Hunter. The other took off their helmet and revealed to be Bobbi Morse. "Nice plane," Hunter complimented. "I'm going to enjoy her remains." "Don’t go and get any ideas." Bobbi said. "You and planes don’t have a good history." "Ok, let's go Bobbi." Hunter instructed. "These asshole ain't gonna kill themselves." The two made it to the entrance.

"Pull up surveillance right now," Cipher ordered.

Bobbi noticed the camera and nodded to Hunter. Hunter looked up at the camera.

The image of the cargo hold showed up on Cipher's screen. _"Surprise,"_ Hunter sarcastically greeted. Cipher was shocked. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

_A flashback showed that the man driving the Manhattan Mini Storage van was the Cuban who raced Ward. While he was unloading stuff, he nodded to Ward. Ward nodded back in appreciation._

_Ward handed Talbot a watch in the bar. "This here, can track Cipher's plane." Talbot gave his usual unemotional look. "And even if I believe you, what two people do you want me to get this to?" "Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter," Ward answered._

Cipher picked up a radio. "We have a security breach in the cargo hold. Take care of it now."

Armed men ran to the cargo hold. The doors opened and Hunter and Bobbi started unleashing hell on the men. When it was clear, Hunter gave the orders. "Get to the pilot. He's got the second key. Wait for my signal." Hunter was about to walk off when Bobbi stopped him. "Try not to die," Hunter smirked and walked off. "And give Cipher my regards," Bobbi said as she walked up the stairs to the cockpit.

Hunter made his way through the plane and killed two men in his way.

Bobbi was almost to the cockpit when she was cut off by someone. But she quickly took care of him and moved on. Bobbi entered the cockpit and aimed her gun at the pilot.

Hunter was in front of the box prison and grabbed the keycard. He contacted Bobbi. "Bobbi,"

"In position," She answered and grabbed her keycard.

At the same time, the two swiped their cards, opening up the box prison. "I'm in," Hunter reported.

Rhodes was readying his sniper on top of Ward's car. Ward didn't take his eyes off his phone, waiting for Hunter's call. Finally, his phone started vibrating with Incoming Call. He answered it. _"I got the package Ward,"_ Hunter said.

Hunter was cutting Thomas loose. "Your brother's safe." "Grant..." Thomas began.

_"Kick their asses!"_ Ward smirked at his comment. But then put on a serious look and got out of the car just as Rhodes fired. Messing up his shot.

The bullet went right into Daisy's car, but missed her by an inch.

Rhodes looked up at Ward as he approached him. "You made me miss my shot? What do you think you're doing?" He tried whacking Ward with his sniper, but Ward grabbed a hold of it. "Looking you dead in the eye." Ward then started a fight by punching Rhodes in the face. After a brief fight, Ward grabbed Rhodes by the throat and threw him on the hood of his car. Rhodes started to struggle but Ward quickly snapped his neck. "That was for my sister," Ward told the dead body. Ward then threw Rhodes's body off his car.

Cipher got a call from Rhodes. "Rhodes," _"He's no longer with us,"_ Ward's voice came through. Cipher turned to another screen and saw Ward in his car. _"Rhodes picked the wrong target."_ Cipher didn’t look scared. "Congratulations Ward. You just killed your brother." _"You're wrong,"_ Ward disagreed. _"I just saved him. And you just took your foot off the Tiger's neck."_

Ward started his engine and sped off to help the others.

Hunter got Thomas up. "Alright governor, it's going to get noisy. Stay behind me." Thomas nodded. "Let's go,"

Cipher watched Hunter and Thomas leave the box prison. "Go stop them!" Cipher ordered through the radio. "Do not let them get off this plane."

A Separatist truck with a lot of missiles approached the team. "We got another problem," Fitz radioed. "That truck's got enough missiles to take us all out." "Then don’t give it a target," Coulson said. "Everybody get in front of us, line up, and we'll take the hit." "What?" Trip demanded. "I need to switch cars, right now." Coulson ignored him. Everyone lined up in front of Coulson and Trip. Coulson put the sled up in back of them. The Separatist fired a missile. "Trip, here comes the bad part," "What?" The missile then hit the sled and destroyed. Knocking Coulson and Trip around a bit. "Hang in there guys!" Simmons radioed. "We're almost to the lock," "It's easier for you to say when your ass ain't on fire!" Trip exclaimed.

Hunter and Thomas got to the entrance to the living area. "Alright Thomas. This might be a little scary. But it's going to be a lot of fun." An armed man accessed the door and prepared to attack Hunter, but Hunter quickly elbowed his face and kicked him in the chest. Hunter then started shooting men coming at him. He took cover with Thomas behind a pillar when they started shooting back. "You good?" Hunter asked. Thomas nodded. Hunter shot a man coming at him from behind and then the two in front of him. Killing one. While the other was distracted, Hunter kicked him on top of the glass table.

The Separatist truck readied to fire another missile. "They're locking on!" May reported. "Sorry guys, I got no tricks left," Coulson apologized. "What do we do now?" Simmons asked. "We start praying!" Trip voice came through Daisy and Simmons radio. As if on cue, Ward drove off the snow mountain and headed towards them. He slammed into the truck with the missiles. The driver got confused and pressed the launch button as he drove backwards. Causing the missiles to hit the Separatists vehicles instead of the team. "Hell yeah!" Trip exclaimed. Ward drove out of the explosion with a smile on his face. Daisy and Simmons saw Ward behind them. "There's Ward," Simmons said. Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. Ward drove up next to Fitz's car. "This guy on our side again?" Fitz questioned. "Who the hell cares?" May dismissed. "He just saved our asses!" Ward was trying to get up to Daisy's car, when he passed Coulson and Trip's truck. And Trip couldn’t help but say, "Good to be fighting with you again man!" Ward finally reached Daisy's car and drove across from her. Daisy saw Ward's car next to her and looked over. Ward turned his gaze to her, and, unlike the last time they were in this position in New York, Daisy was smiling with a little bit of tears coming out of her eyes.

The Sub was reaching its target.

A tech worker examined what Ward just did. "Ward just cleared the way for them," "Someone give me something!" Cipher demanded. "Torpedoes are ready," The worker reported. "Then launch them!" Cipher ordered.

The Sub launched its torpedoes. One went up to the ice and destroyed another Separatist vehicle. "Shit," Daisy mumbled. The second torpedo came up and was sliding next to Coulson's truck. "Take the wheel," Coulson ordered. Coulson opened the door as Trip took the wheel. "What are you doing?" Trip demanded. Coulson grabbed a hold of the door and slid on the ice. "Speed up!" Coulson ordered. Trip did as ordered. Coulson then grabbed a hold of the Sub with his mechanical hand. "Left and back!" Coulson ordered. "What?!" Trip exclaimed. "Turn the goddamn wheel to the left, really quickly!" Coulson clarified. Trip did as instructed. Coulson then pushed the torpedo to another Separatist car and it blew up. "Boom, baby!" Daisy complimented.

Hunter grabbed a hold of one man and shot another from behind. He then slid the man he had a hold of on the bar's table and the glasses there. Hunter then turned around and shot an incoming man in the balls twice. And the one coming from behind him in the chest. "Excuse me for a second," Hunter told Thomas. Hunter grabbed the man who he shot in the balls and flipped him on the ground then shot him when he was getting back up. Hunter noticed he was out of ammo. "Back in a sec," He flipped the gun to the handle and started fight a man with it. Then fought off another with it. After throwing a plate at the first guy, Hunter twisted the other guy's arm and pushed him into the glass wall behind him. Hunter then reloaded. Hunter walked over to Thomas. "You ok?" Thomas nodded. "Yeah," "Good," A man ran up behind Hunter and started shooting him. Luckily, Hunter had a protective vest on his back. Shielding him and Thomas. After the man stopped firing, Hunter turned around and fired back. But didn’t kill him. Hunter was disgusted. "You were gonna shoot a defenseless person?" The man looked up at Hunter in pain. "You bastard," Hunter turned to Thomas. "You're not gonna want to see this." Thomas looked away. Hunter started to beat the crap out of the man. Hunter came up to Thomas. "We're good," The two then walked off to find Cipher.

One of the Tech workers turned to Cipher. "The torpedo's missed. They are gonna reach the lock before the sub does." "The hell they are," Cipher disagreed. She started typing on the computer and programmed the sub for something. "Get ready for this,"

The Sub then came out beneath the ice and took out the remaining Separatist trucks. "We're going to need a bigger truck!" Coulson exclaimed.

Cipher started sadistically laughing.

The Sub then went back down into the water and followed after them.

"It's right under us!" Trip observed. "Get out the way!" Coulson did as requested. The Sub came back up and everyone was on top of it. They continued driving on top of the sub. "This bitch is crazy!" Daisy exclaimed. Daisy's car was starting to lose its balance. "That's not good!" Daisy exclaimed. "That's not good!" Daisy's car was almost off the Sub. "Please tell me there's nothing to worry about!" Simmons pleaded. "We got this!" Daisy assured. After some death defying moves, Daisy got her and Simmons off the Sub and with the others, who were off the Sub. Daisy started laughing like a maniac. Ward noticed Daisy drive up on his left. Daisy smiled at him. Ward smirked. "That's my girl," The team continued onward with the Sub chasing them. "The Sub's to close." Coulson said. "We ain't making it to the gate in time." "We're just gonna to let it get away?" Simmons asked. "Not if I know Grant Ward," Daisy argued.

"You lose, Ward," Cipher gloated as she looked at Ward from the camera in his car. _"I killed your red headed boyfriend."_ Ward reminded.

"And I put two highly trained former SHIELD agents on your untraceable plane."

_"You lost the minute you turned the most important person in my universe, against me. Now guess who I'm coming for."_ Cipher was beyond mad. Her eye twitched. "Put a heat-seeker on him now." One of the Tech workers turned to her. "NOW!" She ordered.

The Sub opened up the top of Its self and readied to fire a heat seeker.

Cipher saw this. "Fire!" She ordered.

The Sub fired the heat seeker and flew to the team. "That's a goddamn heat seeker coming at us!" Coulson exclaimed. "Peel off!" Ward ordered. "Head to the shore!" They did as ordered and the missile chased after Ward. "Alright... Come and get it." Ward then turned around drove up to the Sub, with the heat seeker behind him.

Cipher watched helplessly as the missile headed right for the sub. She ran up to the big screen. "Guys! Dive!" _"This..."_ _Ward put his hand on the stick._

"This is for my brother!" Ward floored the car as the missile followed. He drove up an ice rock and swiftly turned from the head of the sub as the missile hit it.

The inside of the sub started exploding.

Cipher watched helplessly.

Ward's car was engulfed in the fire. "GRANT!" Daisy helplessly shouted from her car. Ward and the car rolled out of the fire. Ward quickly jumped out, before the car exploded. Ward kneeled there as the explosion came towards him. Ward readied himself for his demise. When all of a sudden, the entire team shielded Ward from the explosion with their cars. Coulson's truck and May's tank in front and Daisy's and Fitz's cars in back of them. As the explosion was over, Ward looked up in surprise to see the team protect him.

Cipher started wiping everything on her computer. She then grabbed a briefcase but was stopped as she heard gun shots. The door opened to find Hunter shooting another man before aiming his empty gun at Cipher. Cipher watched as Thomas entered the room with Hunter pointing the gun at Cipher. "You're out of bullets, Hunter," Cipher pointed out. "Like I'm going to need a gun to take care of you." Hunter put the gun down. "How did you find me?" Cipher questioned. Hunter pulled out Ward's SHIELD badge to reveal a little tracking beacon on it.

_A flashback showed Ward in his hotel room in Cuba working on something. A close up revealed it to be the tracking beacon. Ward looked at the SHIELD badge Skye gave him after talking to Coulson about the Berlin mission._

_Ward took his badge out of his pocket. "You want to see the old Grant Ward? Watch." He placed it next to the box. A close up showed the tracking beacon in the badge._

Cipher nodded. "Resourceful," Hunter put the badge in his pocket. "Just like the SHIELD agent that he is. But you have a lot to answer for Cipher. You put me and my wife through a mother..." Hunter started rubbing Cipher's desktop. "I'm gonna make sure that never happens again. To anyone." "There is only one flaw in your plan." Cipher said. "What's that?" "Only one of us has a parachute!" Cipher grabbed the parachute behind her and opened the emergency door. Hunter noticed Thomas starting to let go of what he was holding on to. As Cipher jumped out, Hunter slid in front of the door and pressed the close button with his foot. Hunter then hit the door in anger. "He turned to Thomas. "Told you this would be fun," Thomas had no words.

"Time to land, boys!" Bobbi ordered the pilots at gunpoint.

Daisy got out of her car and walked over to Ward. Ward got up and met with her in the middle. "You know I never left you, Daisy?" "I know," Daisy said as they embraced each other. "And you know I never will..." Ward continued. Daisy smiled. "I know," Daisy started giggling. Everyone got out of their vehicles and watched the interaction between Ward and Daisy. "I've so much to tell you," Ward said. "Yeah you do," Daisy agreed. "And you can start with that bitch." All of a sudden, Daisy kissed Ward on the lips and Ward returned it. "Now that... Is the Grant Ward that I know." Trip said. The two stopped kissing and hugged each other. "Hey Ward!" Trip called out. "I'm just throwing this out there," Ward, who was still hugging Daisy looked up at Trip. "But we need to get up out of here. Cause there's all kind of nucleurism happening under this ice." "Relax," Fitz assured. "Without those trigger tips, those nukes are harmless." "Ok. So we good then. But can we get up out of here now? I'm freezing." Everyone got back in there vehicles, while Ward and Daisy continued to hug.

Back at the Playground, everyone was getting ready for a much needed dinner. Ward and Daisy were in a corner. Daisy rubbed his back. "It's okay. Don’t worry. After what you just did, Thomas will accept you." Daisy then kissed his cheek. Daisy went off to talk to the others. Simmons came up next to Ward. "I wanted to say, sorry," Ward looked at her confused. "I was the first person to automatically think you turned on us," Ward smiled. "After everything Grant Ward that you knew put you through, I wouldn’t blame you." Simmons smiled and held her arms out for a hug. Ward kindly accepted it.

Mack came in, recovered from his injuries, and walked over to Daisy. "Mack!" The two hugged. "Glad to see you up and about," "Yeah, but next time your boyfriend does that to me, I'm going to put him in the hospital." Mack teased. "And he'll never check out," Daisy giggled at Mack's humor.

Fury walked in and headed to Coulson. "Cipher's still on the loose. There's been some reports she's in Athens. But she won't be nuking any cities anytime soon. Thanks to you guys." Coulson held out his hand. Fury accepted it. "Thank you, sir," Hunter and Bobbi soon entered and made their way to Ward. "Well, this should be interesting," Coulson commented.

The two walked over to Ward. The three shared an awkward moment before Hunter spoke. "After everything that bastard did; What made you think we do it?" "Revenge," Ward answered. "I knew you two would do anything to get Cipher. Glad I did it." Ward offered his hand. Hunter accepted it. Bobbi smiled. "We'll give you two sometime together," Ward and Hunter were confused until they saw Thomas walk in. Hunter nodded and left with Bobbi to talk to the others. Thomas came up to Ward. After a moment of awkward silence, Ward finally spoke. "I know this must be hard. But I assure you that I will..." Ward was cut off as Thomas hugged him. "Thank you!" Thomas started crying. Ward looked up, tears in his eyes. "Dina, I promise to keep our brother safe. And now... he'll always will be."

Ward and Thomas walked up to Daisy. "I want to introduce you to the most important person in my universe," Daisy smiled. "One who never gave up on me," Ward and Daisy grabbed hands. "Even though she had every right to," Daisy and Thomas hugged.

Everyone sat down at the conference table, ready to eat. But Ward wanted to say something first. "In the Framework, Mace always told me to never give up on family," Everyone nodded to their fallen friend. "And I wanna thank you all for never turning your back on me." Everyone clapped and began eating.

A few hours later, Coulson walked out of his quarters with a duffel bag. He started walking towards the hanger. "Hey," Daisy greeted, coming out of a corner. "You going on a trip?" "Uh, yes, in fact," Coulson answered. "May and I are, uh, retiring," Daisy was speechless. "What?!" "We are taking our leave," "What do you mean "leave"?" Daisy demanded. "Who's going to be Director?" Coulson looked at her, as if she should know the answer. "Me? I can't run all of SHIED." "Daisy, this whole experience actually proved otherwise," Coulson argued. Daisy was confused. "Through everything, you never once gave up on Ward. Everyone else did. You had enough experience to make the right choice. That's the qualities I want in my successor." "You've had an amazing influence on me, Director." "I'm no longer the Director," Coulson reminded. "You are. And I think you already have a good Deputy Director in mind." Daisy smiled, knowing he was referring to Ward. Daisy then tearfully hugged Coulson. "I love you," "I love you to," She let go. "Stay out of trouble," "Without you all? I think that'll be quite easy. And keep Ward out of trouble." Coulson then walked off to join May. "How much of that did you hear?" Daisy asked. Out of the shadows came Ward. "Not much, Director," Daisy smiled at Ward. "Let's go tell everyone, Deputy Director," The two then grabbed hands and walked off to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Please comment and give feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give feedback


End file.
